She's gone
by 46fourtrisforever
Summary: This is what I imagined happens if Tris dies. (I really hope she doesn't! This was awful to imagine!) Tobias's P.O.V. I'm terrible at writing summaries, just please read it? Please please please with dauntless cake in top?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my version of how I imagined Tobias would react it'd Tris died. I'll probably ado the funeral tomorrow. **

**My first Fanfiction, so don't hate! I will however, greatly appreciate constructive criticism. **

**Please review! No one ever does stuff like that! Please do it! Thanks A million!**

* * *

"Who's going to tell him?" A sobbing Christina asked Uriah who looked very, very pale.

"I don't want to be the one to tell Four." Uriah replies. "Have you ever seen him mad? This will be mad and angry and sad all at the same time."

Suddenly I'm really worried. "Tell me what?" I ask the two.

Uriah turns and gapes at me. Christina's body starts shaking with sobs again. Uriah starts stuttering.

"It's t-t-t-tris. She…" he trails off there.

I lunge forward and grab him. "What?! What happened to her? Where is she?" I shout angrily.

Uriah mumbles something. I couldn't understand what he said.

"WHAT?!" I scream this time.

"She was killed" he says ever so softly. I let go of him. My body goes numb. I don't feel anything or hear anything. No, I think. This isn't real. Tris will come down in a minute, laughing, explaining how it was all a dare.

But she doesn't. She doesn't come down and kiss me, reassuring me everything is okay. Uriah doesn't break into uncontrollable fits of laughter saying how I was such a pansycake. Then it hits me. Hard. She really is dead.

I slump to the ground.

I don't feel anything. I can't hear anything. Everything goes through my mind at once. Her laugh. Her smile. The way she kissed me. Her eyes. Her hair. The way she made me feel. I can't…I can't even think straight.

"Where's her body?" I say, barely audible.

"The chasm" Christina sobbed.  
I run there father than I have ever run in my life.  
I get there and freeze. There's a crowd of people near the ledge. I pushthrough them.

"NOOOOOO!" I scream, not caring who hears me. I sound like an animal. I start screaming.

There's a girl with blonde hair on the edge of the chasm. She's laying down.

"HELP HER! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING JUST STANDING THERE HELP HER!" I scream at no one in particular.

Someone puts there arm around me. "Four. She's gone." They whisper softly. It's Eric. I push his arm away. I run to her.

I pick her up and hold her next to my body. She wet. The left side of her face is bleeding. Bad.

"No. No no no no no." I start sobbing. It's not real. This is my fear landscape. A nightmare. It's not real. It can't be.

But I know it is. Deep down I know it is. And I can't stand it.

"I love you Tris." I say in her ear. "More than anything. Ever."  
I can't stand it anymore. I set her down lightly. I stand.

"I love you." I say one last time. I walk away.

I go to my apartment. When I walk in a overwhelming sadness takes over my body. I can't take it anymore.

"AGH!" I yell and punch the mirror. It shatters all around me. I see cuts in my knuckles. I can't even feel them.

This reminds me of her. How she was lying on my bed, broken after what Peter, Drew and Al did to her. She was almost killed and she was worried about my knuckles that were barely bleeding. I laugh slightly. This doesn't last long.

I throw myself on my bed. I start sobbing. I can't stop. I won't stop. She was all I had. All I wanted. Now she's gone. I can't believe it.  
I won't ever hear her laugh again. Her voice. I can't ever kiss her again. Lay with her in my bed, my arms wrapped around her. Never again.  
I told her I would keep her safe. That she wouldn't get hurt with me around. But I lied. I couldn't keep her safe. It's my fault she's dead. It's my fault she's gone. Someone knocks on my door.

"Hey dude. It's Zeke. Can I come in?" I don't respond. I hear the door open.

He seems taken aback by my splotchy face. He looks at the mirror.

"Did you do that?" He asks. I nod my head.

"Its not your fault. You know that right?" He says.

"No it is. I told her I would keep her safe. I said I wouldn't let anything happen to her. But it did. Because of me, she's dead. She's gone." I rant and start sobbing again.

"Do you even know how she died?" He asks me. I shake my head.  
"She slipped. She was walking along the edge last night and slipped. T looked like she was coming back from this hidden spot. It had this flat rock and stuff. Eric forbade anyone to go there again. He said it was to dangerous."

"No. No. No. No. No." I say in disbelief. "That was our spot. That was the place I first kissed her. When I told her I liked her. Where we always met and hung out. It was our place." It was my fault. It was my fault.

"Why would she go there though? I mean it's always really slippery and wet there."

"She would go there to think. A lot of the time I think she'd go there to wait for me. I spent a lot of time there to, so odds were that she'd see me there." I said laughing softly. "I'm gonna miss her so much…" I say trailing off.

Zeke try's to comfort me. "I know dude. We all will." It doesn't work."Are you going to the funeral tomorrow? They're doing it non-dauntless style. An actual burial and service." He tells me.

I gape at him. A non-dauntless funeral? "Yeah I guess I am" I say.

"Are you fine alone? Or do you want me to stay with you?" He asks me.

"I'm fine."

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you liked it! I really truly do! **

**if you want me to do more stories, put what you want me to writhe Abbott in the reviews! Don't be a pansycake! Do it! Love all if you guysssss!**

**thanks!**

**P.s: sorry the spacing is all funky. It'll try to fix that in my other stories**.


	2. The funeral

Thanks for all if the reviews! A lot of you Asia's it was really sad. I know I was about to cry while I was writing it! Anyway I hope you like this'd one!

(and by the way I wasn't Veronica Roth yesterday and I'm still not her today sadly)

Also tell me what you think! Please no hate but I will gladly take constructive criticism! Thanks!

* * *

"She was an amazing and talented girl. I think I can speak for all of us: she will be greatly missed." Finish's Eric.

I haven't spoken to anyone today. I've hardly looked at anyone. Last night was terrible. I couldn't sleep at all. And when I did, they were all nightmares about Tris. Her falling, slipping and I couldn't get to her in time. She would be screaming my name, her eyes wide with fear. And I couldn't do anything at all. It was worse than getting hit by Marcus.

After the service was over and everyone left (a few people dared come speak to me, but I glared at them and didn't say anything) I stayed. I walked up to her grave.

When I reach it, I collapse. I can't stand. I lean forward and rest my head against the cold stone. I cross my legs.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry I didn't protect you. I didn't help you." I say to her, hoping somewhere, she can hear me. "I should've been with you. I-I miss you already." This is where the tears start to flow again. I'm sobbing now.

"I'm sorry" I say, quite a bit louder. I scream it this time. "I'M SO SORRY TRIS!"

It then starts to rain. A little drizzle at first, then it becomes harder. A full on downpour. Then I remember something.

_"How's your side?" I ask her._

_"It only hurts when I breath" she replies._

_I say back "not much we can do about that."_

_"Peter would probably throw a party if I stopped breathing."_

_"Well," I say. "I'd only go if there was cake. She laughed at my joke. That was one of our first special moments together_.

I snap back to reality. I whisper to her grave "I didn't come because if the cake."

I scream. I scream in frustration, in sadness, in agony. I scream in guilt and grief. But mostly, I scream because I miss her. I want her to hold me, to comfort me. To kiss me. To say it wasn't my fault. That its okay. But I know she won't.

I never want to leave here. I wan to die here, to be with her. My clothes are already soaked through. I don't care. I don't care I don't care I don't care.

I'd give anything or her to back with me. Anything. Sixteen years more with Marcus. I wouldn't care in least bit.

I stay in that spot for another two hours. It's getting dark now. I head back to my room.

On second thought, I change my mind. I head into her room.

It looks like she left it just a few minutes ago. Clothes laid out on her bed, like she had a hard time choosing what to wear. A few dishes in the sink. An apple on the counter.

I think back to when I last saw her before she died.

"_Tobias stop!" She said laughing at me. We were lying on my couch after dinner. "Stop!" She said again, shrieking with laughter. I was running my hands up her stomach when she started giggling. I then realized she was ticklish there. I smiled smugly then started tickling her._

_She tried swatting my hands away but it was no use. She started laughing uncontrollably. I couldn't believe she was this ticklish._

_"Honestly Tobias stop! I'll do anything!" She says. An idea pops in my head. I stop for a moment._

_"Anything?" I say with a questioning glance. "Are you sure?"_

_She gasps for air, panting heavily. "Yes, yes, just don't do it again."_

_"Alright then. I have an idea. Stay here." I say with a smile._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Not telling. I'll be back in five minutes." With that I leave and head for the kitchens._

_As I come back, I have a cake and some drinks from the dinning hall. I hope she'll enjoy these._

_I walk into find her laying done on the couch, asleep. I laugh a little._

_I set up a feast in table and go to walk her up. I shake her shoulder softly._

_"Hmmmm?" She mummers, looking around, dazed._

_"I have food" I tell her. She sits up. "Want some cake?" She nods her head and I give her some cake._

_We talk for hours and finally she lays her head in my shoulder. "Tired?" I ask her._

_"Mhmmmm" She moans softly. I pick her up and carry her to my bed. She immediately snuggles into the blankets. I crawl in after her._

_She moves her body next to mine and lays her head onto my chest. She so light I hardly feel her. I move my hand under her chin. I pull her face up to meet hers._

_"Tris. I love you more than anything else in the world. Your my entire life and I don't ever want to lose you. Ever. I love you Tris Prior." I told her._

_She looked at me for a long time. Ten she brought her lips to meet mine. She kissed me for a minute then pulled away, barely half an inch. "I love you to Tobias Eaton."_

She was amazing. She was so perfect. I'll never, ever meet any one like her, I'm sure if it. I miss her so much.

I stand, and look down one last time at her grave. "I love you Tris Prior. And I always will" I bend down and kiss the cold stone. I walk away quietly.

* * *

That was it hope you like it! And if your crying pretend I just handed you a tissue! Sorry if I made you cry!

Write what stories you want me to do next! Put the ideas in the reviews or PM me! I'm thinking about doing maybe one more chapter of this or doing a Truth or Dare! Give me ideas for Dares in the reviews! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
